


About love, about sharing

by Milich96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Canon Non-Binary Character, M/M, Teasing, Yearning, english isn't my first language, i have no excuse it's just a way to keep my ocs fics organized, julien is the thirsty bottom, my boi cici is in love with both lol, questionable sexual fantasies, there could be some grammar mistake and i'm sorry about that but also, thirsty bottom, who wants to have sex in a coffin? it's weird lol, you can read what my mind came up with tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milich96/pseuds/Milich96
Summary: I know the title sucks, but I had not better way to indicate these series of short fics, who shares no logical connection if not for the characters. Speaking of them, let's take a quick look at them, shall we? Ciril, my main man: tall, Greek and huge fan of fashion. Incurable romantic, who dreams of finding the perfect man. Will he succeed? Julien, the teddy bear of the relationship: all warm smiles and soft curves. Madly in love with Ciril and unable to tell them no. Forrest, the heartthrob of this story. Julien's little brother. At first he may seems like the usual good-looking jerk who cares only about himself, but under the mask he could be hiding something more.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character, cici/forrest, cici/julien, ciril/forrest, ciril/julien
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie, this is just a VERY serie self-caring fics I wrote about my (and a friend's) ocs. I'm not even sure how many people will be interested in it, but if you are one of the poor brave souls that red the title, the summary and STILL decided to read this.. thank you, from the bottom of my heart.  
> I'll leave you some links to my ocs tumblr blog, so you can take a look at the characters and get to know them better ^^  
> Ciril - https://milich96-ocs-blog.tumblr.com/tagged/ciril-pentimalli  
> Julien - https://milich96-ocs-blog.tumblr.com/tagged/julien  
> Forrest - https://milich96-ocs-blog.tumblr.com/tagged/forrest

Looking back at his history of men, Cici knew he had a distinct type: black hair, charming smile, toned body and little bit (most of the times a lot) of an asshole. That’s why it didn’t come as a surprise that he had the biggest crush on the host of the latest house renovation show, Forrest. The first time he saw him on television he felt like he had been struck by lighting. He had immediately downloaded the whole show and saved it in a specific file on his PC, named “BF MATERIAL”. For weeks his favorite episode was one shot during summer: the crew had to remodel a swimming-pool area and, during half of his screen-time, Forrest was seen with his sleeves rolled up and the first 3 buttons of the shirt opened. It goes without saying he had used that image as material for many masturbation sessions. Probably it wasn’t the best way to cope after an awful break up, but Cici didn’t have the energy to date again. He didn’t want to fall for someone and then suffer because of them. He had been through it too many times to not have seen a pattern. He wasn’t made to have a stable and caring relationships; some people aren’t, simple as that. Maybe he had been cursed as a child. Who knows. He decided he would limit himself to have night-one-stand when he was horny, and stop. No feeling attached, no broken hearts…. if only it was that easy. 

The worst part is that Cici is a romantic soul: he tends to fall in love way too easy. It takes just a look, a warm smile, a kind world and he is gone, he is already planning the wedding. That’s how his past men had tricked him. If he ever decided to go out of his way to meet with this Forrest he knew it would be the same. At first he would shower Cici with affection, but as soon as the novelty of the new toy drew out he would leave him alone, like all the others before him. It was better to keep a distance between them… but the desire to see him once, just once, was powerful. He couldn’t say why, but something in that dandy fellow told him he was different: he acted like an asshole from time to time, but there was more to it than just that. It was like he was hiding a part of him, like what he shown to people was just a facade of the real him. It was fascinating. Maybe Cici was looking too much into it, maybe he was really just a handsome bastard, but he liked to imagine he was on the right track. It didn’t matter too much though: it wasn’t like they would ever meet. For now he was his celebrity crush and fap material.

_________________________

_ “..well this is new”  _ thought Cici while closing the zipper. 

A new episode of the house show just aired, this time with a twist. Instead of a home, Forrest had to remodel a funeral parlor. Peculiar, but not completely unheard of. The interesting part was the addition of a new host, one that already worked in a funeral home and knew his way around it. The promoting ads mentioned him being Forrest own brother and Cici was already drooling. He would had not one, but two handsome men to marvel at for 50 minutes or more. Even if this new guy had only half of Forrest’s charme, Cici would have been happy. 

However, what he found out was something different.

As already stated, Forrest was basically Cici’s ideal man all in all: dark, handsome, charming and kinda douchey. His brother was the complete opposite. Yes, the two shared some common characteristics that shown they were siblings like the face’s shape and the mesmerizing, wonderful curly black hair, but that was it. For instance, he had never seen Forrest with his hair down, whereas his brother let them loose. Forrest had his ears pierced, the other was clean of them. Forrest seemed to shave almost everyday, his brother had an adorable chin beard. The thing that caught Cici’s attention was the dissonance of their bodies: the house designer’s one was ready for modelling, while the others was ready for a night-in of netflix and junk food. There is no dancing around the subject: Forrest’s brother was fat. Not obscenely so, but it was clear he enjoyed food. Everything in him looked soft: the face, the stomach, (the butt), the hands... They seemed so big and warm, and were covered by some incense residues. Cici imagined how would feel to hold them. It was weird. He had had a similar thought when he saw Forrest the first time, but then he was the one being hold. 

Soon into the episode he learnt the mortician guy was called Julien. 

_ “Cute name” _

He owned a funeral home downtown, not too far from Cici’s own beauty salon. He was a cheerful guy. Sweeter than Forrest and, ironic enough, more lively. The two seemed to be on good terms, even if they bickered for the best part of the episode. As soon as it ended, Ciril rewinded and watched it again, this time focusing only on Julien. He studied the way he talked, how he moved with surprising grace, and how he eyes gleamed when he was looking at death-related objects. Before he could realize it, he was hard. Painfully so. He stopped on a particular shot of both sibling, opened his pants and started touching himself. He fantasized of being there with them, of sucking Julien dry while Forrest was taking him raw and roughly. He imagined touching those hair, kissing those lips, jerking them off. He didn’t know if he wanted both at the same time, or one after the other. He was sure Forrest was a top. He unleashed incredibly strong top energy. But Julien? If he wasn’t a bottom he was for sure a very not convincing verse. Whatever. Cici was willing to do both if needed. He had been told many times he was a great bottom and a marvelous top. He was capable of understanding what his partners wanted and give it to them. He came with a long sigh and a smile on his lips. 

It was really new for him. Not the idea of doing it with 2 people at the same time, it had happened already in the past. But two brothers? One who was totally far off his usual type? It was a novelty! Not one unwanted tho. Julien seemed like a good fellow, one to enjoy the afterglow in peace. It was a big change from Ciril’s standards, but he welcomed it with open arms.

“I wonder if they’d agree to be in a poly relationship … HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH YEAH SURE! Like they’d ever go it with me. Cici come back to Earth, the nut makes you dumber than usual.”

The sad truth is that they’d never meet. Two handsome men like them were probably already taken or closed to be. 

“Even if they weren't, what can I do? Go to their shops and introduce myself? - _ Hi, name’s Cici. I watch your show religiously and I love you- _ pff that would get me restraining order haha … kinda wanna do it tho, it’d be a fun first meeting. Eh, it’d be better if I knew someone who knew them as well, but when have I ever been this lucky? … whatever, I’ll keep on dreaming, it worked for now.”

He said so, while adding the last episode in his special folder and closing the PC.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a handsome man Cici has been crushing over for months appears in their salon? Let's find out!

“nononononononono--” Cici muttered as he peeked from behind the bathroom’s door. He was here!! In his saloon!!!   
Not Forrest, that would have made him simply scream at the top of his lungs and pass out. It was his brother! Julien!!

Cici stared at him from his hiding place, not sure of what he should do. Of all the places, why right here, right now?? He wasn’t even dressed properly!! He felt lazy today and just put on a sweater and jeans!   
The greek quietly died inside trying to catch the attention of one of the girls that were not working at the moment. 

“Ptss. Martha. come here. now!!” He called quietly, hiding back when he catched a glimpse of that beautiful man looking in the general direction of the bathroom. Luckily the girl heard him and approached the door. He grabbed her and pulled her inside the room. 

“Give me your clothes. NOW!” He snarled like his life depended on those clothes. Actually they were not the best, Martha could use a better wardrobe, BUT IT WAS STILL BETTER THAN WHAT HE WAS WEARING!  
“Cyril are you having a breakdown or som-” 

“MARTHA, I SWEAR I WILL INCREASE YOUR SALARY BY 15% IF YOU SHUT UP AND SWITCH OUTFIT WITH ME!” 

Martha shut up. 

When Cici got out of the bathroom he was wearing a skimpy jeans skirt (which he shortened himself for good measure) and a nice tight white top with pink kittens on it. He also took the time to quickly fix his hair and add a little bit of makeup. Nothing much since he couldn’t stay forever in the bathroom. And also because he couldn’t get out to steal more of it from the other side of the shop. 

He took one last look at himself. He looked fine, not perfect, but passable for the moment. Definitely better than before. 

“Okay, let’s start the show”.

The door burst open and Cici walked out of the toilet with confidence. The tempo with which the high-heels clicked on the floor was measured: the viewer was lead to look first at those, then travel up those long toned legs. They were his best feature, in his opinion. And Julien seemed to agree. He stopped right in front of the other, not too close, but definitely more than what was normal for strangers. 

“Hello, how can I help you?” asked Cici with a sweet tone, putting on his million dollar smile. He was happy to notice the other was more interested in checking out his arms than answering.

“.. I’m here for a choke- FOR A CUT… I’m here for a haircut..” said Julien “My usual barber is closed, so I thought of coming here?” 

“Marvelous choice ♪♪♪” he turn to face the counter and started flipping through the agenda casually. “Do you have an appointment?” 

“Uhm, no actually… is there any problem?”

“Not at all, it’s just that all the hairdressers are already booked-”

“Oh then I’ll come back lat-”

“But I’m free ~” He closed the book, a big smile never leaving his face “I’ll take care of you. Follow me”.

The Greek was barely capable of containing his joy: in a few moments his hands would touch those luscious corvine hair. He had to control himself or he would have started drooling, and that was definitely not a proper behaviour.

He made Julien sit and place his head on the sink’s border before asking what kind of cut he had in mind.

“Oh, nothing special. Just a quick trim. They’re getting longer and it’s annoying me”

“Okay dokay. I’ll wash and use a mask on them first. Do you want a gloss as well?” 

“A what?”

“A gloss. It makes you hair shine even more. You have lovely hair, it’d be a shame not to flaunt them.” He said while searching for his best shampoo. He noticed how his comment had affected the other, tought. He looked like he wasn’t used to compliments. 

"Ah well.. if you say so than I guess the gloss is fine as well." 

"Everything you want, handsome ~" Too bad for him, because Cici was just getting started.

Like Ciril had often imagined, Julien’s hair were incredible: thick, soft, naturally wavy. He may have gushed over them a little too much, since his client was now reduced to a stuttering red mess. It was incredibly cute and it was taking Cici a lot of self-control to not kiss him. 

The session took little more than an hour and the ending result, while great, was not an incredible change.

“You don’t seem too sure, dear. Were you expecting something else?” Cici was not one to question himself, but he wanted to make sure Julien was happy with his work.

“Oh no no it’s amazing! It’s just... I don’t know … I thought that coming to a high-class salon would have made me look.. different I guess? But it’s always just me, huh?” He said, with a almost sad smile.

“... And what is bad about just being you? While changing from time to time is good, I see no point in trying to better something that is already perfect. I can see you have a define style you’re following, and it suits you. I know I’m probably just a silly old hairdresser you won’t come to again, but listen to me,” he moved Julien’s chair, so to make him look directly at himself in the mirror. “YOU. ARE. A. GOOD. LOOKING. MAN. The sooner you realize it, the sooner you’ll feel better in your body….  
Now, life advices would cost generally 10 dollars, but I’ll do you a favor and make them free today.” They both giggled at the joke and the situation, luckily, didn’t turn uncomfortable for either parties.

While Julien went to the cash desk to pay, Cici started cleaning up. He’d have loved to chat more with the adonis, but he didn’t want to come off as creepy.

“Too late I’m afraid. You basically harassed him non stop… but he laughed, so he was fine with it?”

A quiet ehm-ehm made him look up from the set of scissors.

"So….do you like seafood?" Asked a clear nervous Julien. 

"... yeah I do." answered with a soft smile the Greek.

" AH GOOD!" croaked out the corvine, making a move for the door, before stopping and coming back.

"DO YOU WANT TO-" 

"I clock out at 6 on Friday. Come pick me up here and we can go and eat seafood together" he was so cute when trying to find the courage to ask him out. 

"Ah perfect! See you on Friday then" Julien headed for the door again, but Cici stopped him.

"Wow wow, hold up love. March over here again" 

Like a good trained dog, Julien followed the order given without even complaining. Ciril wrote something on a piece of paper and put it in the others shirt pocket. 

"This is my phone number. If anything happens and we can't meet up, call me. Got it hun?"

"... yes sir" whispered the mortician, incapable of looking the other in the eyes, and then sprinted out of the salon.

"Yep, definitely a bottom.".


	3. Dessert after Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse. I know there should have been another chapter between the first meeting and this tete-a-tete, but nothing seemed to work and I'd rather post what I've already made. If I ever get to write this missing chapter I'll post it. For now please accept this smut one. Thank you u.u)

When he had asked Julien if he wanted to come up to his apartment for one last drink he was telling the truth. He just wanted to spend a few more moments with this adonis. To end the night on an higher note, with them chatting and laughing a little bit more. 

What really happened was them meeting up in a heated kiss as soon as the door closed. It didn't matter who assaulted the other first (it was cici), what was important was to be careful to not trip over the furniture while moving to the bedroom. Ettore was being a wonderful puppy and realized his owner didn't need to see him at the moment.

"Thanks darling. Tomorrow double breakfast."

Cici's flat was relatively big for a single person, and at the moment it seemed enormous. Especially since he kept walking in the wrong rooms, thanks to those big hands that were travelling and mapping his upper body. He interrupted the kiss for a second.

"Love, I'm totally enjoying what you're doing, but if you don't tone it down a bit I'm going to take you here in the hall, against the wall" Cici growled, making it sound more of a threat than a playful comment. He would have felt bad for coming off so forceful, if Julien didn't let out a low whimper and started, almost imperceptibly, to hump the other's leg. He was already hard and the pants felt a little damp against Cici's naked skin.

"So that what turns you on" though the Greek. "Well let's have some fun with it then..." 

"Or maybe you want that.." he started talking, lowering his voice and going in full dom mode. "To be held against a hard surface, completely defenseless, and had ... raw... ruthless. Uhm? Do you? I think you do, seeing how you're moving against me, humping me like a dog. A bitch. Is this what you are? A bitch in heat, ready to be taken by the first one around?"   
Ohhh he'd better stop, he was having way too much fun. But how could he, when the mortician was looking at him with such lewd eyes and his rosy mouth stuck in a dreamy smile.  
He was going in for another kiss when an idea flashed into mind. He shifted his target by a few centimetres and attacked the other's soft neck with pecks and bites. It felt like pudding, and it smelled delicious too. He was sure that his tummy, back, ass and legs were as tasty as well . He was super curious to find out himself, but for now he needed to focus on the neck and try to find out his weak spot. It wasn't the front nor the right side, so he switched to the left side and aimed for the jugular. When he heard loud gasps and felt Julien's body tremble a bit he knew he had won the jackpot.   
He moved away and admired what masterpiece the other was.

The blush had spread all over the face. He was sweating more than before. The breath was heavy and staggered. The lips red and the neck dotted with hickeys, red lipstick and bite marks. Cici, on the other hand, was impeccable: he had just a few hair out of place and a little bit of smudge makeup, but other than that he seemed ready for a cat-walk. 

The taller's eyes travelled down and saw, with glee, that Julien hadn't come yet. He promptly got to his knees and opened the zip. He looked up just to make sure he wasn't going to fast, but from the look of total submission in the other's eye, he understood he had free rein over the matter.

Like his body, his dick was kinda fat too. Plump, maybe, was the correct term. It was of nice shape and length -"around 18 cm" calculated Cici in his mind-. It was quite girthy, and the Greek liked this a lot. It made blowjobs so much more fun. Like the face, it was red as well, and already dripping pre-cum. Cici took a long lick, starting from the base, following the biggest vein. Arrived at the head, he pushed back the foreskin a little, and focused on it. While with the right hand he was jerking him off, the left one started playing with his balls. Julien voice was starting to crack even more and the trembling increased as well, signaling he was getting near the orgasm. Taking advantage of the situation, Cici swallowed his penis whole (thanks lack of gagging-reflex) and started bobbing his head enthusiastically.   
In a matter of few seconds, Julien came hard down the other's throat, who drunk it all up. 

After recovering their breathes and fixing up the mess made, the two looked at each other in the eyes.

".... so... do you welcome everybody like this when they first come to your house?" Asked jokingly the mortician.

"... only the ones I find hot." answered back Cici, with a flutter of eyelashes.


	4. Questionable tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julien?? What kind of question is that?

“Would you be cool with having sex in a coffin?” those words had not just left his mouth, there was no way… By the look on Cici’s face, they had.

FUCK FUCK FUCK IT’S HIGHSCHOOL ALL OVER AGAIN!

Julien considered himself a well-mannered, chill guy, who just happened to have one (1) specific sexual fantasy… okay maybe more than one, but the first one beats the others by a long shot. He had always found the idea of doing it in a coffin so damn exciting. The closeness of the bodies, the lack of space for movement, the idea of being so impotent and close to something death related. Plus, it was incredibly gothic-chic.

Since he was a teenager he had tried to convince his partners to accommodate his urges, but it had always been useless. He couldn’t blame them tho. It was a weird request, but he has always been a weird guy after all. While Forrest was scoring dates left and right, he was more interested in exploring his body.. alone.. in his room.. with his hands and sometimes toys. BUT! Sometimes, in those hours, spent on his own, he read dark novels, where death plays a primary role. It was through them he realized how he craved be close to it, to see it, play and work with it everyday. It was then he decided he wanted to become a mortician. His family took it well, apart from Forrest, but that was because he had always expressed his fears about his mortality. 

The college years were.. pretty similar to his high school's ones. Not too many friends. Not enough dicks. Too many masturbation sessions. But he got to study what he loved, and that was cool. He even got to live in a funeral home for a few months (thanks to a bet made with Forrest, that HE FUCKING WON). 

He had a pretty nice life. Until now. Until he exposed himself for the creepy pervert he was. And not to a stranger no. He had to show who he truly was to the lovely Ciril, his boyfriend of 5 months. 

“It’s over” he began thinking “I’m done. Now he’ll leave me, I’ll go back to being single. I’ll die alone, in my apartment while Forrest-”

“Yeah, I’m down for it ♩♩♩. Are we gonna use one of your coffins? Or do you have one specific for these kinda stuff? Oh, do I have to wear something specific? Mmm I wonder if I can strip in one.” 

He couldn’t believe his ears. It wasn’t possible. Not only this beautiful man has agreed to his request.. but he was actually investing in the idea of a full-on intercourse.. not just a quick hand-job. He must be dreaming. He pinched himself.

“OUCH…. no.. it’s not a dream.. you’re ACTUALLY willing to do it?”

Cici looked at him and smiled. Not one of those fake smiles people used to give him. But a genuinely, big radiant smile, that reaches the eyes and make them shine. And Cici’s eyes shined with what one could only call love. 

“Of course agàpi, if it’s something you’re so invested in, I’m happy to do it with you”

“... how did I managed to be with a wonder like you?”

“I guess you’re just a lucky man" He replied with a cheeky wink. And in that moment Julien knew, Cici owned his heart.... and his ass.


End file.
